


Daddy's Home

by ushijams



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Bratty Bottom Hinata Shouyou, Butt Plugs, Cock Cages, Feminization, Implied Seijoh 4/Hinata Shouyou, M/M, Not Beta Read, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Spanking, Temperature Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:01:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29168490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ushijams/pseuds/ushijams
Summary: “Daddy please let me come, it hurts, daddy please”God is indeed real, and for Hinata Shouyou he is Oikawa Tooru, blessing him with his cock and cum splurging into his HOEly crevice.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Matsukawa Issei, Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 18
Kudos: 107





	Daddy's Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lalathebambi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalathebambi/gifts), [brazilboyfriends](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brazilboyfriends/gifts).



> So this is it, welcome to my 6th OiHina WIP and my first PWP huhuhu and finally it is done! I just want to say thank you to my Salty Trio babes; Lala (sorry its days late for your birthday) and Tris for being my echo chamber. So yeah enjoy 2k words of my horny manifesto.

A high pitched whine ripped out of Hinata’s throat as Tooru manhandled him on his lap. His breath hitched as he felt the long finger tug onto the rabbit tail plug that he gave him as a souvenir. Tooru enjoyed all the noise that he made, as he attempted to slowly remove it. “You really are a cute bunny, now tell me, have you been good?” Hinata can feel Tooru’s breath as he latches his lips on his earlobe, nipping it like he’s savouring a sweet candy. A soft whimper escaped from Hinata’s lips as the sensations slowly cloud his feeble mind. His sensations suddenly ceased from his body, as he can no longer feel the hands on his skin.

Hinata tried to look up, only to be greeted by a pair of cold eyes, burning a whole into his body. “Now, now, you probably had too much fun being a pillow princess. Is it nice to be a bad girl, huh?” Tooru said while maintaining the same cold front. Hinata felt the chills run up on his spine. Tooru, loves spoiling him, even to the point of worshipping his body sometimes, but once in a while, he gets on his bad side, _and heavens!_ He is for sure not one you want to mess with. 

“Have you forgotten your words, princess? I didn’t gag you this time.” Hinata wanted to cry. Daddy Tooru may treat him the best but when he gets mad, he's probably worse than Daddy Issei. “I’m sorry daddy, i-it’s just too g-good” Hinata, despite having his hole fucked by four different guys still gets shy at times. He saw Tooru smirked from the side. Hinata snapped out of his thoughts as he felt a slight pang on his butt cheeks. “So good, that you forgot to answer me huh? You know we didn’t see each other for a month, princess” Tooru said as he continued to hit Hinata’s buttocks, cherry red. 

Hinata can feel the heat on his bottom, as his daddy continued to hit the same part over and over again. Tooru loved the way it jiggles whenever it gets into contact with his palm. He loves the way it looks, like exquisite paintings from the various museums that he visited—Hinata’s butt is a piece of art. And most importantly, the way Hinata reacts to every slap; the way he whimpers on the contact, only to get his _boyclit_ harder, slowly protruding with arousal. “You really love punishment, do you?” Hinata felt the heat on his cheeks. Because it is true, he loves being his daddies’ pillow princess, he loves being spoiled and pampered like a newborn who’s incapable of taking care of himself. Yet nothing excited him more than the thought of being defiled—of being at their mercy. He loves the way his hair gets pulled, the slap, the spit, all the downs and dirty. Perhaps it is true, he is a dirty, little whore.

“Face down, ass up. Put on your blindfold. Present yourself and don’t you dare move until I come back.” The present cleaved into his thoughts as he heard his daddy speak. And so he found himself alone, waiting for Tooru, positioned just as he was instructed. Not a few minutes later, he heard footsteps getting louder. His senses are sharper due to the blindfold... Tooru lifted him with ease, he is then again on his lap, near the corner of the bed. He felt Tooru’s hand on his cock, giving it a few tugs, only to be locked. Hinata shot his eyes through the blindfold, his blood ran faster into his veins as he panicked. He hasn't been able to have his release for days now, because he knew tonight, daddy is coming home. “Daddy please not the cage” he pleaded with his shaky voice, but he was slapped with Tooru’s chuckle. “Should’ve thought of that before you decided to be a bad bunny. You remember my rule right? Only good girls get to come.” Hinata swallowed the big lump on his throat as he felt the slicked fingers on his ass.

Hinata is a moaning mess, Tooru has been fingering him for what felt like an hour, but he can never get his sweet release because of the cage. However, Tooru on the other hand enjoyed taking time with the torture. But then Tooru stopped, only to chuckle even more. “I have a better idea princess, hold up let me get something.” Tooru got up on the bed leaving him alone again. But this time Hinata is nervous, Tooru is indeed full of surprises, but he hasn't been with him for quite some time that everything he does is a foreign sensation.

His daddy Tooru is back again but this time he heard a clang near the nightstand. “Seems like you want your _boypussy_ to be stuffed, can’t help but punish a greedy hole princess.” Tooru's words hit him together with the cold sensation on his hole. It is no doubt but an ice cube. Hinata screamed from the intrusion, the sensation was just too much. His hole has been so wet, so full of slick and now Tooru decided to mess it up more. Hinata wanted to come, but he couldn't, not with his daddy keeping the cage on. “Daddy please, let me come, I’m sorry” Hinata begged for release. But his words fell on deaf ears, as Tooru added another ice cube, and another, and another, making him cry whenever it enters his puckered hole.

“Oh my God, daddy please, please let me” Hinata has lost count on how many times he cursed the Gods only to get that sweet sensation of orgasm, but each time he does, he is greeted by the degrading chuckle of Oikawa Tooru. Making him realize his position, his stand—that he is nothing but a mere prey. It is scary, to have entrusted to another person, to be completely submitted, to be used like a cocksleeve, to be treated like an object. But it only makes him even more aroused, and despite having his hole drilled like a gold mine, he wanted nothing but Tooru’s fat meat hitting his bitch switch over and over again, fucking him into insanity.

“Daddy, please, c-cock, I want your cock.” Hinata stripped himself off of pride and dignity. “Oh ho? You didn’t even wait to be asked. Just a few moments ago you couldn’t even bother to use your tongue, but now here you are, begging to be filled, is that the only way you can use that mouth princess?” Tooru playfully teased him. Hinata can feel the hard rod on his entrance. He tried to buck his hips, attempting to let it fill him, but Tooru pinned his hips so hard that it might bruise for a week. “That mouth is only good for begging huh” He felt Tooru above him and then out of the sudden, he was slapped by the dick. “Well then put it into good use princess, open your mouth, suck my cock” Tooru ordered.

Hinata opened his mouth, quickly lapping into his daddy’s meat, sucking it hard, running his tongue along the shaft. He worked his way from the base to the tip, giving it the best treatment, making sure his daddy feels good. Oikawa threw his head as he felt Hinata’s tongue on his slit, sucking him gently, but enough to make him almost come on the spot. He could’ve ejaculated the moment Hinata wrapped his pretty little lips on his dick, but he had to control himself. He was away for a month, travelling off to different countries as a pilot, but despite all the places that he visited, all the pretty faces who wanted to get into his pants, he wanted nothing but to pump his princess full of cum.

Hinata’s ass is on the air again, presented to his daddy. His eyes are still covered with the blindfold wet with tears. His hole is wet beyond belief—sloppy and full of slick. He was finger fucked up to the knuckle, ice cubes were pushed and melted inside, that he probably doesn’t need to be prepped until the next day. “Daddy, please fill me up, I’ve been good right? Please daddy” Hinata is not himself anymore. His mind has been eaten by lust, he is nothing but a whore beyond repair.

Tooru was so pleased, to see how they turned someone who used to be bratty and shy into a complete cockslut. He wouldn’t want to take full credit but it is no question that he molded Hinata into the whore that he is today. All those teasing, those fingering, fucking and make out sessions are so worth it. They are now harvesting the fruits of their effort. His friends would be smiling on their ears to see how good Hinata has become, but this isn’t about them, for now, he will savour Hinata Shouyou alone. 

He lined his cock into Hinata’s hole. “Princess what is this?” Tooru asked without moving his dick away from the hole. “It's my _boypussy_ daddy,” Hinata answered straightly. Tooru smiled a little bit more. His hands wandered into the caged cock, actually feeling pity, but no, he wouldn’t give in today. He wouldn’t want to waste his effort, they’ve come a long way. “How about this princess? What do you call this?” Tooru asked again while still tugging on Hinata’s cock. “I-It’s my clit daddy,” Hinata answered again. Tooru was pleased, finally they made an obedient bitch. He lined his dick into Hinata again and in one swift motion, he hit Hinata’s prostate dead on. “There! Daddy There!” Hinata urged him to hit it harder, accurately and precisely. Hinata turned into a blubbering mess whenever Tooru jabs into the spot even more. “So good! Daddy s-so good! More!” Hinata must be an expert—a sly siren, urging Tooru to swim into his praises. 

Hinata was panting so hard, if not only because of the cage, he probably came a lot already. His throat hurts from screaming for hours and his ass is thoroughly abused. His hole is already sore, but he still wants more, more of his daddy, more of Oikawa Tooru. They have been fucking for two rounds now, and Tooru genuinely believe that he is a good little angel, but Hinata Shouyou is nowhere near that, he just had an idea. He opened his lips a little bit more and made his moan a little bit more sultry. He arched his back gracefully, earning a reaction from Tooru. It is now Hinata’s turn to be a bitch. “Daddy more! Daddy Issei!” 

“Daddy Issei!” Hinata screamed. Tooru got pissed, and something inside him snapped. How dare he scream another man’s name when we is the one fucking him? He flipped his small frame and yanked his blindfolds away from his eyes. Hinata is now on his back as Tooru puts his feet over his shoulders. He pinned Hinata’s hands over his head, “Who the fuck is filling you up?!” he angrily asked, maintaining eye contact every time he thrusts. “You daddy! You daddy Tooru!” Hinata squealed even louder, his vision going white, his emotions and the sensations overwhelming his sanity.

“Don’t you even dare mention another man’s name while I fuck you this good princess. Look at me, you cannot utter their names when you’re writhing under my touch, this hard. Not Mattsun’s name, nor Makki’s, not even Iwa-chan’s, am I clear?” Tooru growled, asserting his dominance. “Yes daddy, please, please let me come” Hinata asked, he thought that if he pulled some strings then his daddy would let him get his way again. But today is not his lucky day. As Tooru completely ignored his request, pounding into him without hearing his plea.

“Daddy please let me come, it hurts, daddy please” Hinata is crying again, he has been denied an Orgasm since the night and at this point, he probably won’t be able to have his release. He clawed Tooru’s back, bracing the feeling of another overwhelming shock as Tooru precisely hit his prostate again and again. He can feel the meat inside him getting harder, and Tooru’s pace getting faster. God is indeed real, and for Hinata Shouyou he is Oikawa Tooru, blessing him with his cock and cum splurging into his _Hoe_ ly crevice.

Tooru stayed in the same position, his cock still buried into Hinata, too exhausted to move. He saw Hinata’s tear-streaked face, and _god he is beautiful_. He spent a few moments admiring Hinata’s face, wondering how much and how big he will be willing to sacrifice just to defile him again and again. Hinata Shouyou is indeed perfect. 

Tooru wrapped his arms into Hinata. He locked him into the chamber of his arms, cuddling as they slowly went down from the high, but their moment of peace slowly vanished as they heard a knock on the door. “What the fuck? Come in” Tooru shouted angrily at the intruder.

Hinata was startled, he’s got good instincts and he knows his boyfriends—daddies from a far, he can sense them. “What the fuck are you doing here Mattsun? Can’t you let me have my time? I was away for a month!” Tooru complained. “You suddenly got quiet suddenly so I got curious if the sex killed you” Issei answered unamused.

“Fuck you Mattsun, now how long were you here?” 

“Long enough to hear a lot, _a lot of things_ …”

Matsukawa Issei, _Daddy Issei_ bore another hole into his presence. Hinata can feel the goosebumps all over his body. His eyes are cold and piercing, as if it 

“I know what you did. That’s not so nice doll… Oikawa, do you mind me teaching this vixen a lesson?” 

Hinata swallowed a huge lump on his throat. Tonight will not be easy.

**Author's Note:**

> The truth is, I was about to make another heavy angst but I sidetracked and got horny from Dante Zogratis (pspspspsps watch and read Black Clover). Please let me know if you have comments and suggestions on the comment section, [twitter](https://twitter.com/eatadori) and [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/eatadori)


End file.
